Sebby and Ciel
by Azrielle.Antoinette
Summary: Ciel has been turned into a demon, but not an ordinary demon, a mouse demon! Living in a huge mansion with a cat demon isn't something he had ever expected as a human, especially when said demon is always trying to eat him! What is poor Ciel supposed to do when facing his butler in a life or death situation! Yaoi, slash, lemons, CP/SM bondage in later chapters, maybe


**Just a short thing that popped into my head, don't worry, more of these to come~**

**disclaimer: dont own Kuroshitsuji nor Tom and Jerry, I just twist them to my own sick sense... Kukukuku...**

Ciel looked around the corner, his back against the wall and ears down. "Where is that bloody pervert? He usually takes a nap at this time..." He sighed and looked around him. The manor had changed in his past few years as a demon. It wasn't as dark anymore, electric lighting helped that problem. The walls were still dark blues and greens but the floors were a dark shining mahogany.  
The only bad thing was what he had turned into when becoming a demon. 'Who the fuck thought it would be funny for me to be a bloody mouse demon?!'

A deep chuckling made him freeze, his back stiffening and his legs aching to run. He looked up only to come face to face, more like face to chest, with Sebastian. A bloody cat demon.

"Bocchan~ It is useless to run from me you know..."

Ciel glared at Sebastian, "Shut up you pervert!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "It has been twenty years bocchan, I highly doubt that anyone would think it wrong."

"Wrong!? You're always talking about eating me!"

Sebastian smirked, "But you're always running away. How about a game, ne?"

Ciel raised a brow at this, "What exactly would this game entail?"

Sebastian smiled a cheshire grin, "If you win, I will stop chasing you for a year, if I win, which I will, I get to eat you."

Ciel thought it over and glared at Sebastian before nodding. "I believe that will work out fine. If you actually manage to win, which I highly doubt, then I will be dead, something that should have happened twenty years ago."

Sebastian sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You are still going on about that? I am so sorry that the spider got to you before I did but at least he only took your soul."

"He could have raped me you bastard!"

"But he didn't bocchan. If he even had a thought in his mind to rape you then he would have been dead long ago. Just for stealing away your soul I made him die the most painful death that I could imagine, but not before ruining him in Hell first of course. Do you truly think me so inconsiderate to just let a strange spider demon take what is rightfully mine without punishment most harsh bocchan?"

Ciel glared at Sebastian before rolling his eyes, "Whatever helps you sleep at night Sebastian. Now, when do we start this 'game'?"

Sebastian smiles widely, "Who's to say it hasn't already begun bocchan?"

Ciel tenses and looks at Sebastian once more before running like Hell, Sebastian hot on his heels. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!' He thinks as he turns another corner before diving for a hole in the wall, shifting into his mouse form easily and making it.

He breathes a sigh of relief as Sebastian stops running and stalks to the hole. With a smirk, Sebastian shifts into his cat form and looks into the hole, spotting Ciel. "Now, now, bocchan, hiding is not a part of this game."

Ciel glares at the hole before noticing a mouse trap beside him. 'This crazy demon is trying to kill me!' He sighs before smirking, sliding the trap to the darkness beside the hole, "Ah, but you said nothing of that. Are you just too much of a _pussy _to come in after me?"

Sebastian growls, his eyes flashing a brighter red than before, "You're asking for it Ciel..." He reaches his paw in only to yelp as the trap closes on it, "Mother Lilith that hurt! Okay, it's on now Ciel!" He backs up and Ciel hears a cackle as Sebastian leaves.

'It may be beneficial to my health if I just remain here for a while...' Ciel thinks as he moves to the wall and sits down.

A short time later, Ciel jerks up. It seems that he had fallen asleep while waiting. 'What the Hell woke me up then?' He decides to take a chance and looks outside the hole, gasping as he sees the very intricate mouse trap that Sebastian has set up. At the end, a single piece of cheese laid.

'Oh, this is just great.' You see, to mouse demons, cheese is an addictive substance, it acts as an aphrodisiac to them, hence why Ciel has tried his hardest to stay away from it, but it seems, everyone has their downfall.

Ciel looks around as he slowly starts inching out towards the cheese. Once there, he pauses and shifts back to his hybrid form, the ears and tail remaining, and picks up the cheese. 'Now where is that ero-shitsuji...'

A click sounds and he looks up in time to see a marble fall onto a table. It rolls around for a bit before landing into a pit that causes a match to be struck. That match then burns through the cords, causing an anvil to fall onto a teeter totter that launches an egg into the air. The egg flies up and hits the trigger to a shotgun which shoots through a glass holding up a bowling ball (don't ask, he managed it somehow). As the bowling ball falls, it goes through three sheets of paper which then set off three identical toy planes. The toy planes fly around before cutting through a giant mesh sheet. The sheet then falls onto another lit match that triggers a fan to start blowing. Once the fan starts blowing a little pirate ship that has a cue stick on it circles around and hits the eight ball into the corner pocket, thus causing a coo coo clock to start up. Each time the bird comes out and says coo coo a knife slices through another rope. This rope is attached to a metal cage that will come down to trap him.

Ciel shakes his head and steps out of the way... Only to step into another trap. This one is a cleverly disguised hole in the floor, covered with a persian rug. Ciel falls through and yells before he is caught in a rope net, three stories below.

A chuckle alerts him to the jackass that is watching. "You bastard! Get me out of here!" Ciel shouts.

"Ah, no can do bocchan. I won fair and square. Now I get to eat you." Sebastian says, smirking at Ciel.

Ciel sighs and closes his eyes. "Fine, get it over with as soon as possible."

Sebastian licks his lips hungrily, "yes, my lord."

He grabs Ciel from the net, the latter not even bothering to look, and carries him to his room before placing him onto the bed.

Feeling the soft mattress below him causes Ciel's eyes to open. "W-what are you doing? I thought you were going to eat me?" He tilted his head to the side slightly, confused.

Sebastian smirks at him, thinking the entire time, 'cute...'

"Ah, bocchan, I am going to eat you. Now please, lean back and enjoy it."

"Enjoy i-IT?! What are you doing Sebastian?!" Ciel yells, blushing madly as he tries to pull his pants back up.

Sebastian rolls his eyes, "I can't very well eat you with clothes on now can I?" He goes bavk to pulling down Ciel's pants while watching the blush form.

Once the pants are gone, Sebastian starts to remove Ciel's shirt, smirking as he sees the blush has gone down the young demons chest. "Now then bocchan..." Sebastian whispers before capturing Ciel in a kiss, causing the young mouse to become startled and confused, "W-what?"

Sebastian smirks maliciously, "I can't eat you like this..." He leans down and captures on of Ciel's buds in his mouth while reaching down and stroking him slightly. He can feel it when his ministrations really start to affect the Earl.

Ciel blushes as he moans when Sebastian bites down on his nipple. It was something that he had never hinted at to the other, but he was a true masochist. He blushed further as Sebastian started to slip down his body. 'When he said eat me...he couldn't've possibly meant...'

His thoughts are cut off as Sebastian licks his tip, digging his tongue into it and lapping at the head. Ciel bites down on his fist, even as his hips jerk up to meet Sebastian's open mouth. "A-ah, what are y-you doing?!"

Sebastian looks up at him with a leer, "Why, I'm eating you of course bocchan, do you have a problem with it?"

Ciel goes to protest but Sebastian just slips him fully into his mouth, deep throating him. He cries out in pleasure and thrusts forward, gripping Sebastian's hair tightly.

Sebastian smirks around Ciel's cock and bobs his head slightly before swallowing around it, causing Ciel to scream in pleasure.

"Yes bocchan, scream for me..." He leans back down and places open mouthed kisses on Ciel's length, "You...do not know...how long...I've waited to do this...bocchan."

He moved his head again, angling it so as to get even more of Ciel into his mouth, moaning slightly at his bocchan's sweet taste. He bobs his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks harshly and drags his teeth up and down the length.

Ciel shudders and moans underneath Sebastian's amazing work, not knowing where the line between pleasure and pain is. Not knowing how wrong this is as it seems so right, so much better than anything he had ever had with Elizabeth.

A short time later, Ciel was screaming Sebastian's name as he came into the open and waiting mouth. Sebastian smirked down at a red, panting, and sweaty Ciel before kissing him lightly, sharing his taste between the two.

"Ah bocchan, that was such a delicious meal. Might I be invited back for another some time in the near future?" Sebastian asks innocently, as if the pair had only just shared drinks rather than something done between lovers.

Ciel glares at the smirking cat like demon above him before smirking himself. He grips Sebastian's shoulders as he lifts himself up slightly and grinds against Sebastian, moaning slightly before sultrily saying into Sebastian's ear, "You can _eat_ me any time..."


End file.
